Demon General Warrior
A Demon General is a powerful demon whom has risen through the ranks of a demonic army and became a powerful creature with much fame and notoriety. Some are said to be strong enough to destroy entire planets by themselves, and others are said to be even stronger than the overlords they follow. (You cannot take levels in Demon General Warrior if you have ever taken levels in the Demon General Magician class). Role: Demon General Warriors are martial fighters and fill many different roles, depending on the type of combatant they were before their move to this class. Alignment: Any Hit Die: d10 Requirements To qualify to become a Demon General Warrior, a character must fulfill all the following criteria. Race: Demon or creature with the Demon Subtype Base Attack Bonus: +6 Feats: Combat Stamina, Revengeance, Overload Special: '''You must be appointed as general to at least one army or platoon of demons by a higher ranked demon, or put together an army yourself and appoint yourself as a Demon General. '''Class Skills The Demon General Warrior's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Perception (Wis), Intimidate (Cha), Diplomacy (Cha), Bluff (Cha), Any two Martial Knowledge skills, Knowledge (Nobility) (Int), any one knowledge skill. Skill Ranks at Each Level: 4 + Int modifier. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Demon General Warrior prestige class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A Demon General Warrior gains no weapon proficiencies. Techniques Readied: At levels 2, 3, and 4, a Demon General Warrior gains the ability to ready martial techniques as if they had leveled up in it's previous class. If it had more than one previous class you must choose which class at Each level. You do not learn new techniques from this and must still train to learn them just as before. 'Devil Pool (Ex): '''You retain your skill in accessing abilities you'd learned previously. Any class that grants you a pool of points based on your level in that class includes your Demon General class levels to determine it's strength. '''Unholy Aura (Su): '''You gain an aura of unholy energy out to 30 feet. Allies within this aura gain a profane bonus to saving throws against spells and techniques equal to your Demon General level. This does not include you in the aura's effect, Instead, you raise the save DC or attack roll of any ability that you utilize that deals unholy/profane damage by +2. '''Demon General (Ex): '''You gain the title of Demon General. As a Demon General you command respect from other demons around you, and as such demons whom don't have any personal problems or whom have never heard of or interacted with the Demon general begin with their attitude being one step higher than usual. In addition you gain a +2 bonus to all charisma based skill checks. This bonus increases by +2 for each level you possess in this class after 1st. Finally, you gain a combat feat as a bonus feat. This feat can be a style feat. If it is a style feat, you are treated as a monk for the purpose of selecting it. This combat feat is granted to your cohort and all of your followers if you possess them, however only if they meet the prerequisites for the feat. '''Demon Skill: '''You gain the use of a Demon Skill. Demon skills are abilities that Demon Generals use to their advantage. These abilities can increase the demon general's strength, or improve their ability to command the battlefield. The Demon General gains a Demon skill at 2nd, 3rd, and 4th levels. ''Demon General's Toughness (Ex): You gain +2 hit points per overall character level. Demon General's Proficiency (Ex): Select a single category of weapons, Axes, Blades (Heavy), Blades (Light), Bows, Close/monk, Crossbows/Firearms (light), Crossbows/Firearms (Heavy), Double, Flails, Hammers, Pole Arms/spears, Thrown, Novelty. You gain proficiency in all weapons in that category as well as a +1 bonus to attack rolls with weapons from that category. Demon General Cancellation (Su): ''As an immediate action, you can make an attack roll against any cone, area effect, line, or ray attack that targets you. If your attack roll beats the DC or the attack roll of the attack, you cancel the attack completely. You can use this ability once per day, as well as an additional once per day at 5th level. When using this ability, you can sacrifice any number of technique slots to gain a bonus to the attack roll equal to the number of slots sacrificed. ''Demon General's Survivability (Su): ''You add your Demon general level to all of your saving throws as a circumstance bonus. ''Demon General's Attack Command (Su): ''A number of times per day equal to your demon general level, you can sacrifice one of your attacks in a round, and as a swift action, grant one ally within 100 feet your attack action. This attack can be used on it's own or as a part of a full attack action. When doing this, the ally gains a bonus to the attack and damage roll equal to your demon general level. An ally can benefit from this once per turn. ''Demon General's Maneuvering Command (Su): ''A number of times per day equal to your demon general level, you can sacrifice your move action and spend a swift action. If you do so, a single ally within 100 feet can move up to 1/2 of their move speed as an instant action. If this happens during a turn that you have attacked a creature and successfully damaged it, the ally takes no attacks of opportunity from that creature for any movement it makes. ''Demon General's Rally (Su): ''A Demon General can rally it's allies for battle and call them to arms. As a full round action, you can grant all allies who can hear you a bonus to attack rolls, armor class, and saving throws equal to your Demon General level. This lasts for 1 round per demon general level. This can be used 3 times per day and it's effects never stack with themselves. ''Demon General's Conservation (Su): ''Your level is treated as if it were 2 higher for the purpose of determining the strength of abilities granted by the Demon General class. For example, this would make the maximum bonus from Demon General's Survivability become +7 instead of +5. ''Demon General's Inherent Power (Su): ''Your power as a demon general is unmatched. The maximum inherent bonus you can receive becomes +7 instead of +5 for a single ability score. This can be taken multiple times, each time for a new ability score. ''Demon General's Defense (Ex): ''Add your Demon General level to your armor class as an untyped bonus. This does not apply if you are caught flat footed. ''Demon General's versatility (Ex): ''You gain another Bonus feat. This is also applied to your followers and cohorts and follows the limitations of the Demon General class feature. You cannot select this until you've received the Demon General Class feature. This can be selected twice, each time selecting a different feat. ''Demon General's Skill (Ex): ''Select two skills, you can add your Demon General level to all skill checks made with those skills. '''Demon General's Fortitude (Ex): '''As a Demon General warrior you have become the epitome of health and power. As such, you add your Demon General level to fortitude saving throws. Finally, once per day when an ability would ask for a Reflex or Will saving throw, you can instead choose to make a Fortitude saving throw. '''Ultimate Demon Specialty (Su): ' ''Armored Master (Ex): ''You must possess Demon General's Defense to select this ability. You have mastered the art of armored combat even in situations where armor is usually a hindrance. You can wear armor of any category and still retain abilities that require you to be wearing no armor, or lighter armor. For instance, with this ability you could wear full plate and still retain your abilities as a Monk, including your unarmored defense. Furthermore, your maximum dexterity bonus is increased by an amount equal to your Demon General level, and your armor check penalty is lowered by an amount equal to your Demon General Level. ''Demon General's Ultimatum (Su): ''You must possess the Demon General's Maneuvering Command or Demon General's Attack Command to select this. This effect works similarly to the smite ability of a Paladin. You can use it three times per day as a free action against any enemy you can see. You give that enemy an ultimatum, to complete a task for you, or suffer your wrath. If the enemy chooses to suffer your wrath, you gain a bonus to attack rolls and armor class equal to your Charisma modifier against that enemy until they complete the task of your ultimatum or until you have slain them. Alternatively, it ends if you use it on another creature. You also gain a bonus to damage against the creature equal to your overall character level. Finally, you bypass all Damage reduction the enemy has, and cut their energy resistances by an amount equal to your Demon General level. If the creature accepts your demands, it is effected by a dominate person spell with no saving throw. This spell uses your overall character level to determine it's effectiveness. ''Demon General's Immortality (Su): ''You must possess Demon General's Survivability or Demon General's Toughness to select this ability. You gain +2 hit points per hit dice, and in addition you can use mental and physical resiliency to avoid certain attacks. If you make a Fortitude or Will saving throw against an attack that has a reduced effect on a successful save, you instead avoid the effect entirely. This can be used 3 times per day. This ability can only be used if the Demon General is wearing light armor, medium armor, or no armor. A helpless Demon General does not gain the benefit of the Immortality ability. ''Demon General's Inherent Mastery (Su): ''This can only be selected if you have taken the Demon General's Inherent Power ability. The ability score you selected to increase can now be raised to +9 instead and another ability score's maximum becomes +7. If you already had another ability score that you applied this ability to, it increases to +9 as well. In addition, all weapons and armor that you wear increase their maximum potential for being enchanted by +2, making the maximum bonus +12. ''Demon General's Disjunction (Su): ''You must possess Demon General's Cancellation to select this ability. When using Demon General's Cancellation, you automatically gain a bonus equal to your Demon General level on your attack roll against the ability you wish to cancel. If you successfully cancel it, you deal damage equal to a normal attack with whatever weapon you are wielding to the creature, so long as your attack roll would hit their armor class. That creature must also make a DC: 10+ 1/2 character level+ Charisma modifier Will saving throw or be effected by a Mage's Disjunction spell using your character level as the caster level. ''Demon General's Infusion (Su): ''You must possess Demon General's Rally to select this ability. When using Demon General's Rally, you grant the allies effected +4 hit points per Demon General level, as well as the Bonus feat selected from your Demon General class ability. They gain this even if they do not meet the prerequisites. If they already possess the feat, they instead gain a further +2 bonus to attack rolls for the duration. If you possess the Demon General's Skill or Demon General's Versatility, you also apply these to the allies. ''Demon General's Mastery (Ex): ''You must possess Demon General's Proficiency to select this ability. The weapon category you selected with Demon General's Proficiency increases in strength. You gain another +2 bonus to attack rolls with those weapons, and you always add your Demon General level to damage dealt with those weapons. You add your Demon General level to Armor class or saving throws when attacked by weapons of that category, and you add the same bonus to CMD when effected by the Sunder, Snatch, Steal, or Disarm Combat maneuvers while wielding the weapon. You can choose to deal Bludgeoning, Slashing, or Piercing damage with any weapon in that category. Finally, once per day when damaged by a weapon of that type, you can choose to 1/2 the damage dealt.